New Dawn Rising
by renesmegedwan
Summary: storyline breaks from the original at the end of New Moon.Jacob leaves heart broken and does not return.  As a result the wolves do not join the fight and Bella and Edward are killed.   Renesmee is given into the custody of Charlie and has never met Jacob
1. Surprise!

New Dawn Rising

This is my first attempt at writing a "Twilight" fan fiction story. It is rated "M" for lemons that I promise will come later, I'm not one to just jump in. I have had this story rattling around in my head for a while. **Stephenie Meyers owns ****Twilight**** and everything related to it.**

This storyline breaks from the original at the end of New Moon. Jacob leaves heart broken and does not return. As a result the wolves do not join the fight in Breaking Dawn and Bella and Edward are killed. Renesmee is given into the custody of Charlie and has never met Jacob. Ten years later Renesmee has reached full maturity and Charlie is left mentally incapacitated by a stray bullet. Where will Renesmee go now?

Renesmee's POV

I sat in Grandpa Charlie's lawyer's office in stunned silence. A week ago in a horrible shoot out with bank robbers a stray bullet had hit grandpa in the head and left him permanently brain damaged. He was going to always need round the care nursing, and it was determined that I was too young to be left alone with him. He had been my guardian since my parents died ten years ago. While I had technically reached full maturity, as far as the rest of Forks was concerned I was only a very mature looking 16 year old, who needed a new guardian. After eight days in the hospital at Charlie's bedside, I was waiting to find out who my new guardian was. Charlie's lawyer straightened up from the paperwork with a throat clearing hurrumph.

"Well, Miss Cullen. Your grandfather was fully prepared in the likelihood this might happen. When he first took custody of you ten years ago he came to me with this change in his will."

"What did he decide ten years ago, Mr. Jenks?" Mr. Jenks was fully aware of the fact that I was only 10 ½ years old. He has been on retainer with my family forever and before my parents passed away in that horrible war, they told Charlie to use him with all things related to me. Charlie, decided to just use him for all his paperwork. As a result, I had the proper birth certificate, driver's license, and school records indicating that I was 16 and not ten.

"According to Charlie, your mom's next choice of guardian for you is her best friend years ago Jacob Black."

"But Jacob disappeared 11 years ago and hasn't been heard from since! What are we supposed to do now?"

"Calm down Miss Cullen. With the help of his father, Mr. William Black, a colleague of mine in Montana has contacted Mr. Jacob Black and has a meeting with him tomorrow to pass along the news. Mr. William Black has assured me that there should be no problem."

I sighed, "Well, I will be at the hospital. They have let me sleep on a cot in his room. You can reach me there or on my cell phone when you have further news. Thank you for the information Mr. Jenks." We shook hands and I left shaking my head in worry. If Jacob hadn't left he might have convinced the wolf pack to help in the battle, and my parents might have lived. Did I really want to be under the care of someone that callous? Well, we'd see. If it didn't work, I'd figure something out.

Jacob's POV

I growled under my breath as I went in the door of the thrift shop in Helena. I had been contacted by Sam, at an unusual time. We usually made deliberate contact twice a year, and the last time had been a month ago. As a result, I was surprised to hear from him again this morning.

"_Jacob, sorry to do this but it's urgent!"_

_"What's up Sam? Is Billy ok?"_

_"Billy is fine, Charlie Swan has been incapacitated in a gun fight!"_

_"Oh gee! First Bella, now Charlie! What do you need me for though? I haven't been in contact with Charlie for more than 10 years!"_

_"He has a concern, legalwise. An associate of his lawyer's will tell you the details. You need to meet him tomorrow. I told Billy you were still near Helena, is that still true?"  
_

_ "Yeah, I'm nearby. Who do I talk to?"_ Sam gave me the details, so here I am, trying to find a decent set of clothes for this meeting. Twenty minutes later I walked into the offices of Jans and Assoc. "Hi, I'm Mr. Black, I have an appointment?" The receptionist made me sit and wait for 15 minutes and then showed me into a very posh office.

"Thank you for coming in today Mr. Black"

"You're welcome. What's this about?" I asked as I took the seat indicated.

"My colleague Mr. Jenks in Seattle asked me to contact you regarding the wishes of his client Mr. Swan."

"I heard what happened, but I don't see how I can help. I don't really live near or have anything to do with Forks or La Push any more."

"Yes, I was given to understand that that was the reason I was to contact you. Here's the situation, Mr. Swan has had the custody of his granddaughter, a Miss. Renesmee Carlie Cullen since the death of her parents ten years ago."

I gasped, "I had no idea that Bella had a daughter."

"Yes, I understand that she's beautiful and smart. However, at age 16, she's still too young to be on her own, and Mr. Swan is no longer able to care for her. His wish, and apparently his daughter's final wish is that you take custody of the girl."

Cliff Hanger! As this is my first time writing a story, please review, review, review! I want your opinion.


	2. Letters from home

New Dawn Rising

This is my first attempt at writing a "Twilight" fan fiction story. It is rated "M" for lemons that I promise will come later, I'm not one to just jump in. I have had this story rattling around in my head for a while. **Stephenie Meyers owns ****Twilight**** and everything related to it.**

The letters in this Chapter did not come up in the right fonts, for fun copy paste letters into word and reformat them in Monotype Corsiva for Edward/Bella's letter, and Tempus Sans ITC for Charlie's. Sub note- All mind speak betweein pack members is italicized. It's not letting me do any of the cool fonts though, sorry.

Jacob's POV (cont)

I sat back in stunned amazement, ME! I was the guardian of a half vampire/ half human monster? What was I supposed to do? I had no experience with kids! Especially not 10 year old girls! What was I supposed to do with her? What did she eat? Was she safe? Was I safe? As all these thoughts ran amok through my mind one sane one finally broke through; Charlie'd had custody of her for 10 years, he wasn't harmed or turned into a vampire by her. A sigh of relief escaped my lips, "What do I need to do?"

"There are some papers in Seattle that you will need to sign, so you will need to go to Seattle first. The lawyer you need to see there is J. Jenks. Here's his address and directions from the airport. In addition there's a letter that has been faxed here for you to read." The letter and the address with directions came across the desk to me.

"Is there anything else I need from you?"

"No, that's all I have. It was nice meeting you Mr. Black."

"Thank you, sir." I left the offices in a daze. The woman I had loved so much that when she chose my worst enemy I had left my pack, family, and only life I'd ever known to run alone, had a daughter. A half vampire daughter, and now I was the guardian of that daughter. Stunned, I sat down on the nearest park bench and read the letter.

Dear Jacob,

If you are reading this, then we are dead, and Charlie is either dead or unable to care for Renesmee any longer. Our first wish was that if we were to pass away for any reason, that you would be her guardian. You were my best friend, and the only one we knew who could handle her unique situation. I was pregnant for only a month when she was born, but not premature. She arrived looking like a 40 week old baby. We have determined so far that she is extremely bright, maturing rapidly, non-venomous, and prefers blood, but will eat human food. Alice arrived just before the battle with witnesses who told us that she would arrive at full maturity by age eight. If I have died, which, if you are reading this the Cullen's and I are all dead, then I don't know how Charlie has handled this rapid aging in Forks. Please care for and love her as if she were your own.

Love,

Bella and Edward Cullen

Jacob,

I have had the care of Renesmee Carlie Cullen for the last 10 years. Currently she is known as Carlie Swan, my niece. After you left Bella and Edward married, had REnesmee, and then were killed in a battle with a group called the Volturi. Before the fight happened Bella and Edward asked that I take her far from Forks for her protection. I stayed in Denver, Co on temporary duty with their state patrol for a year and then returned to Forks. By then Renesmee looked like a 10 year old. I claimed she was a niece that I had taken in when her single mother died. After three years she and I left again for a few months. We cut her hair and dyed it and returned. The story then was that my niece had been claimed by her father, and that Rene Phillipe (Bella's mom's husband with a french twist), who now looked like she was 15 was my foster daughter. After another four years we left, and I returned with Carlie, a new foster daughter. Renesmee has been Carla to Forks for the last two years. Forks accepts her as a 16 year old goddaughter of mine. She attends Fork High School, is popular, and a straight A student. If you are reading this than I am dead or no longer capable physically of tending to Renesmee. If I am in a care home, my house is yours. Please care for her like I would.

Thank you,

Charlie Swan.

I sat back and thought. Was I prepared for this? No one ever is. Should I take on this responsibility? Both the woman I had loved and her father wanted me to. Could I take on this responsibility financially? I thought about that. I was a damn good mechanic, any auto body shop would hire me, and I could maybe even open my own shop. Ok, I could do this. I left town and phased so I could contact Sam, he'd want an update.

"_Sam?"_

"_What's up Jacob?" _I let all that I had learned run through my head for him, and my decision to do this. There was a moment of silence. _"Carlie Swan is actually Renesmee Cullen? WHOAAA!"_

"_Have there been any problems that seemed vampire related that could be tied back to her? Will this be a problem with the pack?"_

"_We certainly didn't suspect anything. She has always smelled different, but nothing that would say 'VAMPIRE' to any of us. There hasn't been any weird disappearances, other than the entire Cullen family disappearing 10 years ago, we thought they'd just moved on, I guess not. So I see no problem with her staying in Forks. What's your plan now?"_

"_First, I need to get to Seattle and meet with Charlie's official lawyer, he has all the paperwork. After that I need to meet with Carlie and discuss plans with her. Probably find Charlie a good place near Forks and then just move myself into his place will be easiest."_

"_I like your idea for garage work. We don't have any great mechanics in the area since old Gabe passed away. I know from Charlie that Carlie's pretty good with cars too. Maybe…"_

"_We'll have to see about that. I haven't even met her yet." _Sam's mind flashed on a picture of a tall girl with long brunette hair in bouncy curls that went to her waist and green eyes. Weird, there was some sort of pull there that wasn't Sam, it was me. Huh. "_What's that?"_

"_I don't know, probably just some protective instinct taking over, poor parentless child and all that junk."_

"_Ok, are you running back?"_

"_No, I have clothes and papers that I need to bring back with me, the small wallet on my leg won't hold everything. I'll have to fly back."_

"_Keep me up to date."_

"_Will do."_

**I won't be updating everyday, this one took a lot of thought. May not post until Wednesday as the weekend and Mon. Tues. will be crazy. I've loved the feedback keep it up. There will be some interesting things going on later, part of the reason it takes some time is research, so if later on you think no way! It very well maybe based on fact. Thank you.**


	3. Meetings

This is my first attempt at writing a "Twilight" fan fiction story. It is rated "M" for lemons that I promise will come later, I'm not one to just jump in. I have had this story rattling around in my head for a while. ** Stephenie Meyers owns ****Twilight**** and everything related to it.**

Renesmee's POV

I woke screaming from a nightmare I had not had in months. Though I had never met them, I knew it was the Volturi. Those blazing red eyes were glaring at me through cowled black material. The dream was always the same. Ranks and ranks of these dark figures intense upon my destruction as they slowly advanced towards me were enough to terrify any sane person. I had never been near the battle that destroyed all the members of my family, except Charlie who had been sent far away with me for our own protection. A witness who somehow had survived had found us to report the loss, and give the information Alice had found, but which had proven useless in the end. Somehow, my unconscious mind knew that they would find, and come for me one day. I didn't know when, but one day we'd meet. Tonight's nightmare had been prompted by the numerous hours spent at Charlie's bedside, and on the road between Forks and Seattle every other day. The lack of sleep was catching up to me, compounded by the fact that I hadn't heard from J. Jenks yet as regarded Jacob, nor had I any idea what I was supposed to do with Charlie. Unable to talk, or care for himself, he was still in the hospital, and appeared to be staying there a long time, but the dive time was starting to tell on me. Slowly I got ready for the day, and the long drive ahead to Seattle.

Pacing back and forth as I waited for J. Jenks to see me, I was tempted to chew my nails, something I'd never done before. He'd called me yesterday and asked me to come in today. He had some news and some questions for me. "Mr. Jenks can see you now Miss Cullen." When I entered Jenks office he was looking over some paperwork,

"Have a seat, please; I'm just looking things over." He looked at things for another minute, and then looked up. "Thank you for coming in today. How's Charlie?"

"Not well, he's struggling to talk, and will need a lot of care for a long time. It's so hard to see him in this state. He's always been so active."

"Well that's part of why I called you in today. Charlie, long ago made arrangements for himself in case he was ever severely wounded in the line of work. He has enough money set aside for, and a spot guaranteed him in a long term care facility in Forks. The "Forks' Community Hospital" has a very nice facility which provides physical therapy, nursing care, and the daily attention he needs. Its rooms are semi- private, but he has made arrangements for a private room through funding many physical therapists through scholarships.

(Check out the place at: www.**forks**/**longtermcare**)

"It's a relief to hear that he made such arrangements ahead of time, I wouldn't know where to start if it were left up to me. I'm glad to hear that he'll actually be in Forks, that will save me drive time, but I'll be on my own, unless you've heard otherwise?"

"I do have news on that as well Miss Cullen. I heard yesterday from Mr. Jacob Black. He has accepted responsibility for your care and will be arriving shortly to meet with both of us. He took a flight from Montana this morning. He did say he was sorry to hear about Charlie's trouble. I thought it would be best to apprise you of Charlie's arrangements before he arrived so that it would not impede introductions." Just then his secretary buzzed. "Yes?" 

"Mr. Jenks? Mr. Black has arrived."

"Send him in please, and ask him if there is anything he'd like to drink." The door opened behind me and I turned part way in my chair to look at the man who had betrayed his best friend thus killing her, and was now my guardian. Through the door came a tall, dark haired, man, dressed in a neat, but obviously used suit and tie. Though he had yet to face me, there was a strange pulling feeling in me, making me want to see his eyes, his face. I pushed it aside as a long suppressed desire to confront him over the death of my family and his beat friend. We would face that soon enough.

Jacob's POV

I followed the directions I received carefully through the streets of Seattle. Mentally and physically exhausted, my brain went round and round in circles. What was I supposed to do with the daughter of my best friend, and love of my life? What was I supposed to do about Charlie? Where was I supposed to find work? I hadn't been home in 10 years! I hadn't really worked a job for more than six months at a time in those 10 years. Who was going to hire me? I just kept on the move, and it showed in my resume. I cursed as I realized I'd made a wrong turn, and then got lost trying to circle back. It took me 20 minutes longer than it should have to find the office building that was my destination, and then 10 more minutes to find a parking space. Dang! Seattle had become more packed and crazy since I had last been there.

After parking and then walking the three blocks to the building, I was grateful to find it was air conditioned. I wasn't used to smoggy, crowded, heated streets. I had been alone, in the wild for too long. I entered the offices of Mr. J. Jenks and Assoc. to find the Secretary waiting for me. "You've been expected Mr. Black," she said after I gave her my name. Let me buzz him, and then you can go in.

Moments later I walked into a plush office space. A man, obviously J. Jenks, was seated behind an oversize desk. A young woman with curly, brunette hair was slowly turning to look at me. Oddly, again, I felt that odd pulling sensation. That was weird. I'd never met her before. I shrugged to myself and stepped further into the room. At that point our… e..y..e…s… me…..t and the world stood still.

Ok, Ok, I know, another cliff hanger. She obviously feels some resentment towards him, he's at a turning point in his life, and then they meet. Will it all be smooth sailing? That's for me to know and you to find out. If you are truly enjoying this please: A) Review, review, review and B) Pass me along to your friends and favorite Twilight Authors, I am the newbie on the block. Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the great reviews so far.


	4. Imprint!

_Z_ òh_ òÈ_ ø¬_Sorry I haven't posted for a few days. Been helping my family leave for vacation at three in the morning, baby-sitting, and house-sitting. Hopefully I'll be able to post more regularly again. SM owns everything Twilight related.

**Renesmee's POV**

I finished the half turn it took to face him and our eyes met. He was gorgeous. Tall, dark haired, reddish brown skin, and those choc..o..l..a..t..e br..ow..n. I shook myself, what was I doing? This was my new guardian. I was only 16 to human eyes, I felt 20, but that did not count as I was technically only 10! Here I was drooling over a guy twice my age. Ok, so he looks like Taylor Lautner, only 10 times more gorgeous! So, he's built! I was his charge! I should NOT be having thoughts like this about my Mom's best friend, the reason She and the rest of my family are dead! And he definitely should not be looking at me with his mouth half open like he's a dunce! I know he's pretty smart! I glared at him and returned my gaze to Mr. Jenks who was looking a little confused.

"Mr. Black? I'm Mr. Jenks, attorney to the Swan family as well as the Cullens before they passed away. This is Miss. Renesmee Carlie Cullen, your new ward." I turned to Jacob Black with the frostiest look I could manage on my face.

"Hello Mr. Black." I said as I held my hand out to him. "Thank you for coming."

"Call me Jacob. Since I'm in charge of you it would be ridiculous to be so formal. What did Charlie call you?" Our hands met and I felt like I had come a little too close to the fire for comfort. His hand was burning hot! After a moment I realized it felt good, comforting. When a throat clearing hurrumph sounded behind me, I realized I had never answered the question. I blushed,

"He called me Renesmee, he said that since my MOM had named me that I shouldn't be given a nickname."

"Hmm, well, I find that a bit of a mouthful, it'll have to be Nessie. Its shorter, like you, and easier to say, and remember." I nearly choked with rage, he had the gall to call me "Nessie!" How dare he without knowing me better. I was about to rip into him, when Mr. Jenks interrupted.

"How about we start?" I returned to my seat fuming. Well, when I had my first chance I was going to have a few things to say to Mr. Jacob Black. I waited quietly for the two men to find their seats, and Mr. Jenks to resume his discussion. "I would like to thank you for coming in as well, Mr. Black. Everything is actually pretty straight forward. These here are papers giving custody of Renesmee Carlie Cullen to Mr. Jacob Black. Please sign here. Thank you. With custody, you have also gained some assets. Mr. Charlie Swan wishes Renesmee to stay in Forks, where she has grown up for the most part, and where she can continue to see him on a daily basis if she so desires."

"I, do."

"Well, that being said, he understands that you might have trouble with a place to stay. As a contingency plan he made arrangements long ago, that if anything ere to ever happen to him, you were to be the owner of his house. That would be these papers here. Please sign on the line here. Thank you. That takes care of the assets of Mr. Charlie Swan. Next we need to look at the assets of Edward and Bella Cullen as well as the rest of the Cullen family." I stared at him in amazement. What was he talking about? Charlie had NEVER said anything about assets from my family!

"What assets?" Mr. Black and I both said at the same time.

"All the members of Carlisle Cullen's family had considerable assets in real estate, bank accounts, business investments, and CDs. Just before their deaths, all those assets were put into your name Miss Cullen. Arrangements were made in the case that they died before you were of age that whoever had guardianship of you was to be put in charge of these holdings. Now, there are two ways we can do this. All of the financial assets are gaining interest at an incredible rate. We can keep those where they are, and what Mr. Charlie Swan had me do was to roll the money from the real estate holdings into a joint checking/ savings account for you and he. He also put Mr. Black's name on the account. That has been where all your financial requirements have come from Miss Cullen. You have no financial worries ever again, trust me." Unable to speak, I gaped at him. "Now, besides the joint accounts with your name on them Mr. Black, Mrs. Bella Cullen, and Mrs. Alice Cullen made arrangements for you in their wills. They bought some stock, and real estate and put your name on the papers. They told me that someday you would need the money. I'm not sure how they knew that though. So, here's your investment portfolio." He handed Mr. Black a manila folder. "There's a bank book and account number with that as well as a credit card. Again everything has been gaining interest for the last 10 years, as I could find no way to reach you with regards to the death of Mrs. Alice, and Bella Cullen, so you have a nice size portfolio. I think that about covers everything. Do either of you have any questions for me?" We both shook our heads. "Well, then thank you. Here's my card if you think of anything. Have a nice day." He showed us to the door. I was seething, so now this traitor had control of MY money, and apparently a huge wad of cash thanks to the people he betrayed! How dare he even be alive! I was furious. Well, just he wait, when we had some privacy I was going to let him have a piece of my mind!

**Jacob's POV**

As we left the office my mind was reeling. Too much information to process. First, here I had imprinted on a 10/16 year old half vampire, who was the daughter of my best friend! I had never thought I'd imprint on anyone after it didn't happen with Bella. And now it was on this woman/child, my ward no less. I had responsibility for her until she was living on her own. Then there was the shocking news that I wasn't as poor as a church mouse. I was nearly a millionaire in my own right! Bella and Alice had bought me a huge share of stock in a company that ten years ago was practically unknown. Five years ago they had broken into the big time and their stock went through the roof. I was a major stockholder, and that investment alone had pushed me into major money. The rest was a set of upper class apartments, and a well known bed and breakfast that catered to the rich and famous. So here I was, the guardian of my imprint, and now rich! I needed time to process. I turned to Nessie. "I need to do some things, and think. I'll meet you back at Charlie's ok?"

"OK, I'll see you there. And then we need to talk." Only then did I realize that he was not looking at me with the friendliest of eyes.

"Alright, we'll talk. See you this evening." She left and I realized two things, I needed to talk to Sam, and I needed a car. The car problem was easy to solve. I took a cab to the nearest dealership, and bought a dark blue Prius off the showroom floor. I had the money, and the craving for something fancier like a Porsche or a Jaguar, but realized that I was responsible for a young adult and needed something that fit that image more. Sides it was more environmentally friendly. Next I drove out of town, and at the first National Park I encountered, pulled into a camp site, and behind the bushes I phased. _"Sam?"_

"_Here man, what's up?"_

"_Well, a lot. I'm still trying to figure it out myself._

"_Oh, my, you imprinted didn't you! On the half vampire that's now your ward no less!"_

"_Well,yes, there's that, then there's the fact that she's only 10/ 16, looks to not be happy with me right now, and that her mom and aunt left me stock in X corp, and real estate.."_

"_Wow! You have no monetary worries then for sure!"_

"_No money worries, yes, girl, imprint, ward worries I have plenty of for sure!"_

"_Well, Embry has managed, and Claire is technically two years older than Nessie, but Nessie at least will look legally old enough in two years. So you don't have as long of a wait at least."_

"_There's that. But what about whatever has her so mad now?"_

"_Well, come home and find out. Nice car by the way!"_

"_Thanks, let Billy know I'll come see him as soon as possible. I need to settle in, buy some clothes, talk to Nessie."_

"_Will do. Don't be a stranger."_

"_I won't." _I phased back, and started back to Forks wondering what was in store for me there.

Ok, Lots of information, sorry. Fight on the horizon,in more than one way. Review, review, review, please. Thank you.


	5. The past, and the future

My apologies for the state of my last post. I really wanted to put it up, but the only computer I had was an ancient Apple, and I had a few problems uploading it. Everything's been fixed, and I now have a laptop, so no more loading issues. A few questions I've received so far. Yes Renesmee will have powers, no; this is not going to be a mushy romance. I wanted to establish the imprint early on. However, please note: Nessie's only legally 16. I'm not a perv, so we are two "years" from any lemons. Where that will be in chapters I'm not sure. I hope that the tension between Nessie and Jacob has been noted. Jacob's not going to have an easy time of it. Nessie is in her teen years expect; angst, dating, breaking away from authority, etc. Enjoy, have fun, and, please review. **SM** owns everything Twilight related.

**Jacob's POV**

Driving past the reservation on my way to Forks I was sorely tempted to see my father. It had been so long, I shook myself and resolutely continued on. Whatever had Nessie so worked up needed to be resolved quickly. I could not take the coward's way out and avoid this meeting. Pulling into Charlie's driveway brought back strong memories, Bella, the last time I saw her, telling me that Edward was who she wanted to be with. The choice tearing me apart as she went in to face Charlie after I told him about the dirt bike incident. Truth be told, despite our close friendship, I was quite positive that she would not approve of me imprinting on her daughter. No how, no way. I took a deep breath, grabbed my shopping bags and went into the house.

"YOU FUCKING MORON! HOW DARE YOU GIVE ME SUCH A BLASÉ NICKNAME? WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING? FIRST YOU HAVE THE UNMITIGATED GALL TO DESERT MY FAMILY IN THEIR HOUR OF NEED, THERE BY LEAVING ME AN ORPHAN! THEN YOU JUST BREEZE IN TO TAKE OVER THE CARE OF THE GIRL YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR HAVING NO FAMILY! **FINALLY, YOU JUST RANDOMLY DECIDE TO GIVE HER A NICKNAME? WITH OUT ASKING HER FIRST?"** By this point Nessie was screaming so loud the window behind me shattered. My ears were going numb, and starting to ring. I had to find some way to calm her down or I would be deaf and we'd be replacing every window in the house.

"Nessie," her glare stopped me, "Renesmee," I paused for a moment. "Before I go any further. I'm sorry that I didn't ask you before this, but, please, may I call you Nessie? I really do find Renesmee a mouthful."

"I'll think about it. I really prefer my full name, my mom was the one who named me."

"Alright, for now it's Renesmee." I breathed a quiet sigh of relief. She was listening at least. "As to deserting your family in their hour of need, I'm sorry. When your mom chose your dad over me, I was heartbroken. I had no idea that my departure would result in the death of your family! I just needed time to myself. I was afraid that if I stuck around any longer that I would do serious harm to myself or Edward in my hurt and rage." The harsh glare Renesmee was aiming my way gradually softened.

"You were that upset by my mom's choice?"

"I was. It's the reason I've stayed away so long. All reminders of her and Edward were in Forks, and hurt too much."

"Well, that still doesn't explain why you think you can just waltz in here and be in charge of me as if nothing happened!"

"I didn't just waltz in here, Renesmee! I gave serious thought to this matter! I'm not used to teenagers, let alone being in charge of anyone! But think, you are all riled up over my using a nickname, because your mom named you, but she wanted me to be your guardian, not Charlie, I wasn't around so Charlie was the obvious choice. So, why be upset over your mom's first choice?"

"I guess you are making sense, but it's still not fair!" Her voice was going up in pitch again.

"I'm sorry Renesmee, life is never fair. Yes, I am responsible somewhat for your family's death, but I can make up for it by taking care of you now, for as long as it takes!" Internally I was thinking, 'little do you know it, but for the rest of your life.' "Don't you see, by making me responsible for you, your parents gave up their most precious thing to someone they were not even sure would take that responsibility on! They trusted me! Can you?" As we spoke I had sat on the couch in the small living room. Now she sat down next to me, reached out, and placed her fingers on my temple. I jerked back in reaction, "Whaaat?"

"Shhh, just watch." She put her hand back to my temple. This time I let her. Suddenly pictures were flashing past in my brain, first slowly, then a little faster. I watched in fascination as her life flashed before my eyes. Moments in the womb, then early pictures of Bella, drained, still human, then pictures of the blond, Alice, Carlisle, with a tape measure. I knew her disgruntlement with both the measuring tape that appeared more than once, baby's formula, and waiting for mom to reappear. Then there was Bella again, this time obviously a vampire with shiny skin, and red eyes. Images flashed by; Charlie, Emmet, arm wrestling with Bella, and to my amazement, losing. The first time Bella and Edward took her hunting, I wrinkled my nose at the taste of raw deer blood, I had eaten raw meat in wolf form, but didn't like the blood too much, but I knew that they had been teaching her to eat "vegetarian" as the Cullens did. Then it was just Charlie, and they were alone in an unfamiliar city. Tears were running down his face as he told her that her family was gone forever, that it was just the two of them. First day of school, Forks again, new city, new names. Forks, and then the police officer knocked on the door. The news that Charlie was badly injured, the scary drive to the hospital and images of Charlie lying so still in the hospital bed. Tubes surrounded him, and at least three monitors beeped in the background. Hours spent by his bedside waiting. Finally, images of Jenks in his office, and then myself flashed past my eyes. Her hand moved away from my head, and I just stared at her for a few minutes. I slowly came to my senses and looked at the time. Twenty minutes had passed. I blinked dazed.

"What was that?"

"Me putting my trust in you."

"Hunh? How did you do that?"

"From what little I know it's this. You know that my dad had some powers, right?"

"Yeah, he could read people's minds, right?"

"Right. Well, my mom had a power too. Do you remember something that was unusual about her?"

I thought about it for a moment. "Wait, Edward could not read her mind!"

"Right. Well, it turns out that she had a super power too, she was a shield. A crazed vampire named Jane couldn't hurt her, dad couldn't read her mind, she was protected mentally."

"Ok, well, what does that have to do with what you just did to me?"

"Dad and Grandpa theorized that I combined and reversed what my parents' powers were. Instead of reading people's minds I could project my thoughts and memories into their minds. And apparently it's impossible to keep me out!"

"You mean?"

"Yes, even my mom could see my thoughts and dreams, while still keeping my dad out."

"Wow!"

"Yeah, I don't do that with just anyone either, only people I trust."

**Renesmee's POV**

I watched as the understanding flitted across his face. "Good. So, you drink animal blood, do you eat human food?"

"I do. I prefer to drink, but in order to keep up appearances I eat food too."

"Can you go out in the sun?"

"Yeah, I don't have skin that glitters, it makes it easier for me to pass in the human world than it would have been for my parents."

"How often do you need to drink?"

"About once every three days."

"All right I can handle that. Did your parents ever tell you about me?"

"Yeah, you're a werewolf right?"

"Yes, I spent most of the last 10 years running around in wolf form, so I enjoy hunting too, just not so much the blood part."

"Cool! That means we can hunt together!"

"Yep. Do you have a favorite food?"  
"Human or animal?"

"Both."

"Human; I prefer meaty lasagna. Animal: mountain lion or bear. Deer or elk will do in a pinch."

"Ok, I can handle that. School. You're a junior right?"

"Yes, with straight A's. Grandpa Charlie was keen on me going to a good college."

"Any one in particular?"

"Well, I liked living in Denver, so CU Boulder, or DU are two options I'm considering. With the mountains nearby there would be plenty of hunting space for me. By the time I graduate I can change my name and come back here, or work first and then move on."

"What are other colleges you are considering? Do you have an area of study that you are interested in?"

"Colleges, I've considered the University of Florida, Harvard, and Wheaton in Illinois. Areas of study? I'm interested in Criminology. It's a field that I could change careers in easily as time went on, and change identities easily as well. I reached full maturity three years ago. I will never age. So, moving on before people suspect will be imperative. Another field I have considered is anthropology. I might also like to teach."

"I see you have really thought about this. Well, you have a couple more years before you have to decide. Would you like to meet my father, and some friends? They know I'm home, and its time I paid them a visit. We can go grocery shopping on the way home."

"I've met Billy and the other people in La Push. Charlie was always taking me with him. Let's go. Billy and I get along great!"

"Ok, my car's out front, get what you need and we'll go."

Review, review, review! Please!


	6. Hmm, what to do, what to do?

**SM owns it all**.

Renesmee's POV

Driving to La Push with Jacob was interesting. He was a fast, but careful driver. The Prius smelled brand new. "Did you just buy this car?"

"Yeah, I had too much paperwork, clothes, and goods to carry with me in wolf form from Seattle. I decided with the bank account that had been set up for me I could just get a car. Do you like cars?"

"I love them. I used to hang out with your dad when Grandpa was at work and I was too young to be by myself."

"You couldn't have had a better teacher than my dad. What else do you like to do? What are you good at?"

"Well I love music of all kinds: Opera, to rap, classical to pop and everything in between. I'm a pretty good piano player, and I've been picking up violin and flute lately."

"WOW! You are really into music!"

"Well, Grandpa always said that my dad was really good at the piano, I like to think that playing it brings me a little closer to him. When Grandpa and I came back Forks I found sheet music he had written in their old house. I like to play his compositions especially."

"Wait! Their old house? You mean the Cullen place is still standing?"

"Yeah, Grandpa has always kept it up, and keeps the deed. It's part of Carlisle's estate, and in my name. Grandpa was the executor, but part of the paperwork you signed makes you the executor now."

"What all does that entail?"

"You maintain the money that's being held in trust for me until I'm 21. You decide what happens with the house, and help me make decisions regarding my future."

"I don't know anything about money, I'm afraid I'd screw up."

"No worries, Jenks has an accounting firm that keeps track of everything for both my trust, and your accounts, you can leave it that way and just read the reports when they come, or find your own accountant."

"I think I'll leave it the way it is. Now, what about the house? What's going on with that?"

"We rent it out to a nice family. The dad's on the police force and the mom teaches English at Forks High." Just then we pulled up to Billy's place. As Jake parked, I noticed that there was a large group of people hanging out in the front yard. Some of them I knew. Sam Uley, Embry, and Quil had all helped Billy out at different times over the years. The rest were all new to me, but I noticed there was only one girl. Next to me Jake groaned. "What? Who are all those people?"

"Remember I told you I was a werewolf?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm not the only one. Those are the rest. They're a pack. I used to be part of it."

"So, they're here to welcome you home?"

"Yes, and to meet you."

"Oh." I swallowed hard; this was going to be interesting. I slowly opened the door and got out. My first thought was to just stand there and see what would happen. My next thought was that I knew some of these people, and just standing there was rude. I approached Sam, the oldest, and held my hand out to him. "Hello Sam, nice to see you again." There was a moment of hesitation as he looked me up and down, and slightly flared his nostrils.

"Renesmee, good to see you too. How's Charlie doing?"

"As well as can be expected. He's going to be moved to the long term care facility at the hospital tomorrow. I'm sure he'd like to see you again."

"I'll give him a few days and then go see him. So, you are part vampire?"

"Yep, that would be me. I'm part human too."

"What do you eat?"

"Human food, and animal blood. Let me show you."

"I don't need to see you eat." He looked disgusted.

"Just hold still for a minute." I reached my hand up and touched his temple. When I had made contact I ran through the memories of my entire life, with emphasis on my eating habits.

**Jacob's POV**

As I watched Sam's face went from confused to incredulous in the space of a few minutes. "What was that? How did you do that?"

"It's my power. The ability to show people what I am thinking. I only learned to speak, because it was too weird for people."

"I can see where that would be the case. Here, let me introduce you to the rest of the pack. You already know Quil and Embry, this is Seth Clearwater, and his sister Leah, Colin, Brady, Jared, his wife Kim, my wife Emily, my son Nathan…"

As Sam continued the introductions I made note of new names and faces carefully. Nessie was charming them with her easy smile and outgoing personality. Just then a thought occurred to me. Sam had introduced the group as "The pack." However, the group included the wives. They were not included in the pack, were they? Introductions over, Sam caught my eye and beckoned me over.

"Hey guys, this is the lost member, Jake. Jake, meet the new guys." As I met new friends and hugged old friends Sam took Nessie aside. "Can you go in and keep Billy company for a while? We need to catch Jake up on a few things."

"Sure, no prob."

"Claire's in there too. You should get to know her." Nessie went inside and I turned to Sam.

"What's up? Since when are the wives introduced as 'pack' Sam?"

"Well, there's something you should know since you imprinted Jake. After the imprints marry and have been together a while, the wives start shape shifting too."

"WHAT? Even the ones that aren't Quileute?"

"Yeah, even the ones that aren't Quileute."

"What does that mean for Nessie and I then?"

"We don't know. Technically, since she's your imprint, if and when you get married, she will eventually become a shape-shifter too. But we don't know how that will work with a half-vampire."

"Whoah, that's a heavy thought. Technically the vampires are our worst enemies. Having one that becomes a wolf might be hard."

"That's the reason we came to meet her so soon. We've never encountered a half vampire before, we wanted to see what effect she would have on us."

"So, what's the result?"

"She smells different, but in a good way. We aren't feeling like attacking her, nor does she make our noses burn. Those are two things that are evidence of an enemy."

"Okay, so you don't want to attack her, that's good. How is the change going to affect her though?"

"We don't know that. Vampires don't change once they've been changed. But we have watched Nessie grow up over the years. Yes, it's a lot faster than a normal human, but her body does change. So maybe that will help. You do have a few years before you need to worry about that though. She's not even legally 18, and she will go to college right?"

"Yeah, we have some time. This happens after the marriage though, right?"

"Right. Dating, sex, kissing, all that is fine. It's after you tie the knot that the change happens."

"Ok, so we have some time. Does Billy know all this?"

"Yep, he's still on the council, so he's in the loop on everything."

"Ok, well, I haven't seen him in 10 years, so let me go visit. I can talk later. I won't be going anywhere for a while." We said good bye and I went inside. My head was whirling. The wives were turning into wolves too! That was crazy. And Nessie, when she found out about the imprinting and the whole shape-shifting wives thing, would she want to have anything to do with me? Well, I had a few years before I needed to worry about that. I went up to my dad, and bent down to give him a hug. I had tears running down my cheeks, and they mixed with his.

"Welcome home son. It's good to see you again."

"It's great to see you dad? Where's Renesmee? Did you get to see her?"

"I saw her. We had a nice chat. I'd like to go in and see Charlie when they move him. Can you take me?"

"I can, and then you and I can go shopping for a car that has hand controls. Then you have a little more independence. But where is Renesmee now?"

"She's talking to Claire in the kitchen. They wanted to give us some father-son time alone. So, Sam told you the news?"

"Yeah, that is pretty weird, heavy, crazy. I'm just not sure how to take it."

"One year at a time for now would be my suggestion. Now what's this about a new car and hand controls?" I sat down and explained to him about the inheritance. "I don't want to take any of their money, or your money son!"

"DAD! This is no problem. The Cullens' put me in charge of their only child. I'm responsible for her! The money provides for that. It also means that I will be around, but with less time to help you. With your own car, you can come visit us, and Charlie, get your own groceries, do your own thing. You won't be dependent on others!"

"Alright, just this once. Now, catch me up on the last 10 years." We sat and talked for an hour. Then Claire and Nessie fixed us all lunch, and they joined us in telling stories of our lives before we'd got together. Finally I realized it was getting late.

"I'm sorry dad, but Renesmee"

"Nessie, I like it, Claire likes it, and you're right, my mom trusted you."

"Ok, Nessie, we have to go, gotta get groceries, and tomorrow's a big day, Charlie's coming back."

"You're right. Don't want to keep Billy up too late. And I'm starting to yawn. Good night Billy, nice to meet you Claire." We said our goodbyes, and left.

**Ok, that surprised me too. It just wrote itself. If you like, Review, review, review, and pass me along to others, please!**


	7. Acts and consequences

NDR7

**Nessie's POV**

Waking up this morning in my mom's old bed felt weird. Jake had slept on the couch downstairs saying that staying in Grandpa's room was too weird. I don't think that he slept well last night. I don't have vampire hearing, but I do have better than normal hearing and he appeared to be up all night. Something was going to have to change. Shopping last night was odd. Trying to figure out food for a half vampire and a werewolf took a lot of time, compromise, and in the end, money. We bought a lot of red meat, I think we might need to invest in a cow, or a heard of cows. The clerk who scanned all the food, gave us a strange look, lots of red meat, pasta, pancake batter, and milk. There were some other things, but that was the bulk of our cart. He must have thought we were very strange.

I stretched. It was Monday, a school day, but I really wanted to go with Jake to get Grandpa. I showered quickly and went downstairs. "Shower's free, when do we leave for Seattle?"

"WE are dropping you off at school in half an hour, and then I am phasing and running to Seattle so I can ride back in the ambulance. I can't drive him, he's too hooked up to tubes that he needs to go in the Camry."

"But I wanted to go with you." I whined, I know, I'm almost an adult but I whined.

"Sorry Ness, but it will just be a boring run up, and ride back. He'll be all settled when you finish school for the day."

"But J-ak-e!"

"I said no, Renesmee. You can't miss school, Charlie wouldn't want it." I sat back and pouted, he set pancakes in front of me, and a hot food carrier. "Here's your lunch, I'll be down in a few, eat up." He left and I sat there stuffing pancakes in my mouth, but tasting nothing. There had to be some way that I could get around this. Ten minutes later there was no food left on the table, my teeth were brushed, and I had a plan in mind. Jake arrived downstairs and looked at the table. "That was supposed to be for both of us Nessie."

"Well, I was hungry" I said with a sniff.

"Alright, then just sit tight while I grab a bowl of cereal."

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"  
"We gotta do something about this house. I know you didn't sleep well last night."

"I'll be ok Nessie."

"It's not fair for you to sleep on the couch though Jake!"  
"I'LL BE OK Nessie. Now drop it or you'll be late for school." I sighed, but dropped it, plan 2c for the day was running through my head already.

"When are you leaving for Seattle?"

"About 9 I think. Why?" He sounded suspicious.

"Just wondering." OK, that gave me about an hour to take care of business. Another hour to do what I needed. Once Jake dropped me off and left, I went into the office. "Ms. Nelson?"

"Yes Miss Swan, what can I do for you?" The school records showed me as the adopted daughter of Charlie to keep people from suspecting.

"Well, I need to leave at 8 today. My dad's coming home and I need to go to Seattle to help with the move." I set my face in a sad, mournful look that usually let me get away with things.

"That's fine Miss Swan, can you bring a note tomorrow?"

"Sure Ms. Nelson." I smiled and went to my first class, art. Perfect. I spent an hour drawing up a rough idea of what I wanted and then left the building. There was an architecture firm a few blocks away that had helped out with renovations to the Cullen house a few years ago. I walked into the reception area. The receptionist looked up.

"How may I help you Miss…?"

"Miss Swan, I would like to speak to Mr. White regarding a new project if he's not busy?"

"Well, he's actually free. Let me go see." A few minutes later she ushered me into Mr. White's office.

"Miss Swan, how nice to see you again. What can I do for you today?" He held his hand out to me.  
"Hello Mr. White. Good to see you too. I was hoping you could help me with some ideas I had for remodeling my dad's house?"

"How is Charlie? I was sorry to hear about the shooting."

"Thank you. He is doing a little better. He's being moved to a long term care facility at the hospital here in Forks today, but I would like him home. Also, my new guardian doesn't feel comfortable in Dad's room, and we need a new bathroom." I handed across the drawings I had come up with in the last hour. "Here's what I was thinking."

"I see. Adding on to both the first and second floor, at least five new bedrooms, a bigger kitchen and dining room, wider halls, what do you need two handicap accessible bathrooms for?"

"Well, my new guardian is Jacob Black, and I thought he might like room for his dad."  
"Aaah, wise thought. I don't see any problems with this. When would you like to start?"

"When can you get going?"  
"Well, permits aside, probably, two weeks."

"The sooner the better, please. There'll be a bonus for getting it all done well, and quickly."

"We'll get going on that."

When I checked my watch after leaving the office, it was ten to nine, perfect timing. I ran quickly back to the house using side roads, and trees to make sure Jake wouldn't see me. A careful reconnaissance of the house showed that he'd already left.

Then I had a debate, the Camry or my little VW. If I took the Camry he might run close to the road and recognize it. However, my VW was slower. I finally decided that a little slower was better. I wouldn't be that far behind. Then I realized that I'd still have the car with me in Seattle, and I wanted to ride in the ambulance. Another stumper. I quickly pulled out my cell phone and called the local airport. To my delight there was a commuter flight to Seattle in 20 minutes. I bought a seat with my bank card and drove over. The flight would get me to Seattle too soon, but I could relax with Grandpa before we left. I called the hospital and verified that the ambulance wasn't leaving until 11:30.

When I arrived at the hospital Grandpa certainly seemed to be in great spirits, but he frowned at me when I walked in the door. "I know Grandpa, I should be in school, but one day won't hurt me. My grades are great!" He was still frowning at me. "Jake's on his way, he doesn't know that I was coming up here." His frown deepened. "Grandpa! I HAD to be here. I've been here every step of the way. He doesn't understand!"

"Understand what?" Jake's deep growl sounded from behind me, and I jumped. He was here sooner than I expected. "Understand you disobeying me? Or is it how you got here? Legally you can't be driving you know."

I turned around and gave him a pert smile. "I didn't drive. I took a commuter flight and then a taxi. So there Jacob Black!"

"Now is not the time to be having this discussion. If I could I'd put you right back on a return flight, but right now, you have broken my trust, so you'll stay with us."

**Jacob's POV**

I was seething. The minx had disobeyed more than just the edict that she go to school today. When I checked messages a few minutes before some Mr. White had called regarding a start date for a remodel on Charlie's house. Then I walk into the hospital room to find her already there. Well, we were about to discover how well I could punish my imprint, and how well she'd take it.

The ride back to Forks was long. Made longer by the tense quiet in the back of the ambulance. When we arrived at the hospital it seemed to take forever to get Charlie checked in and settled, but once he appeared comfortable we left, just as Billy arrived with Sue Clearwater.

"Hey son, how's he doing?"

"As well as possible. I know he'll appreciate your company dad."

"What's wrong?"

"Renesmee and I have a few things to discuss, like ditching school, traveling with out permission, and talking to a design firm." She winced. "See you later dad?"

"Sure."  
We watched them go inside, and then Renesmee turned to me. "How do you know about the design firm?"

"Mr. White called while we were both out. I checked messages in Seattle. Now, how did you get to the airport?"

"I drove." She said meekly.

"Well that's easy. Hand me your keys." I loaded her into a taxi, and then ran to the small local airport. We got back to Charlie's within a few minutes of each other.

"How dare you take my car and treat me like a child?"  
"Because you are a child, and today you behaved like a spoiled brat. That's why."

"So, I wanted to be there when Charlie was transferred, and I wanted you to be more comfortable. Plus, the design includes ground floor access rooms for both Charlie AND Billy. So there!"

"You designed rooms for Billy too?" I shook myself. "Never mind. We'll leave the remodel as is, but there will be consequences for your actions today. First off, no car for a month. You can walk where you need to go."

"Butttttt." She spluttered.

"Second, hand me your wallet."

"WHAT?"

"Just give it to me." She did reluctantly. I took out all her bank cards, checkbook, and credit card. I counted her cash, $20 and returned the wallet to her.

"$20? That's all?"

"That'll be your weekly allowance for the next month."

"But that's barely enough for school."

"Yep, because for the next month it will be school, and home."

"WHAT! But I have cheerleading!"  
"Tough! And for the next two weeks, you get the couch, I'll take your room, no tv, no internet."  
"This is so not FAIR!"  
"I think it is. You ditched school, traveled without permission, and disobeyed me. We'll see how things go for the next two weeks. Meanwhile, I spoke to your principal, and your missing assignments are on the kitchen table. I suggest you get to work. I need a nap." She stomped out of the room, and I went upstairs to lay down. A few minutes later I called down.

"Renesmee?"

"Yes, oh master of the universe?"

"No pertness. I need you to change the sheets and blankets up here. You might want to put your clothes in Charlie's room too."

"Yes SIR!" Everything was done sloppily, but done, and at least I could sleep without being immersed in her scent.

"Dinner's at 6, you better decide what we're having, I called down." There was more muttering and slamming of books. A few minutes later I was sound a sleep.

Please Review! 


	8. Powers plus Pack equals Trouble ahead!

NDR 8

I apologize for the delay on posting. Back at work fulltime, and threw my back out. Will try my best to post weekly, but also just signed up for a creative writing class. Please be patient. Thank you for all the great reviews, keep them coming. Think most of you aren't sure what to think of the wives news, but we'll see. Enjoy. **SM** owns everything.

Renesmeè's POV

"_gr__RRRR__REAT__! First the asshole has the balls to order me to go to school. Then he decides that I need GROUNDING! How DARE he? I'm practically old enough to live on my own! I don't need some DOG for a stupid guardian. I could go to another state and present myself as a full grown adult, go to college, rid myself of… Oh who the heck do I think I'm kidding? Leave Grandpa Charlie? Never! Now, where the heck are the sheets. He expects ME to sleep on the couch? How the hell can I go to school after a night's sleep on that? Stupid, dumb,…"_

"Could you keep your muttering down Ness? I'm trying to get some sleep up here, and your derogatory mumbling is keeping me awake."

"Yes, master."

I walked outside deep in thought. _"I wasn't talking out loud. I was thinking dark and derogatory __**thoughts**__! Yes, I was grumbling in my throat, but that shouldn't have disturbed him. What the hell is going on here? I can only project my thoughts into other people's minds when I'm touching them! This is weird. I wish Daddy or Grandpa were around to help me!" _I sat down on a log as the tears started to slowly trickle down my face. Times like this I really missed my family. They at least had understood special powers. I didn't have anyone to turn to now. As the tears dried up I looked around. I realized in my fit of pique I had walked about a mile from the house. I was thirsty. Time to "eat".

About three hours later I let myself in the back door quietly. I was feeling better with a full stomach, and didn't want to wake up Jake. The feeling of being full had brought back some rationality to me. I had disobeyed. Grandpa would have grounded me too, and I could sleep anywhere, Jake was too big for the couch. Which he was now sitting on.

"Nessie, we need to talk."

"AGAIN?" I swear I whined. "Why again?"  
"Well, first off, I need to be able to trust you. That means, knowing that if I told you to go to school, that you're in school, not jumping a plane to Seattle or New York or somewhere else."

"That's reasonable. As long as Grandpa is here in Forks I don't have family anywhere else. I have no need to go anywhere else."

"Alright, that's good to hear. Thank you for clearing that up. I got really freaked when I saw you in the hospital. The grounding is still on. But you can have your bed back at least. The carpenters are starting tomorrow."

"That's great! But you kinda gave me the impression that you had several things you wanted to discuss. That was two. What else did you have on your mind?"

"There was one other thing." He sighed. "Nessie, you said you can only show people what's on your mind, right?"

"R…ight" I said hesitantly. "Why?"  
"I think either your power has grown or…"

"Or what?"

"Or there's a link between the two of us. When I asked you earlier to stop grumbling, and you left, I could still hear you." He grimaced. "And then when you started 'hunting' I saw everything."

I looked carefully at him. "You could hear me a mile from the house?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry you miss your family. I wish Carlisle was here to help explain things too. I don't know anyone who can explain. How far did you go on the hunt?"

"About ten miles, you mean you saw the whole thing?"

"Yep. You're a pretty good hunter, I'd like to go with you next time."

"Wow! I wonder how far out you can still hear me?"  
"Wanna see?"

"How?"  
"Well, you have your cell phone, right?'  
"Yeah?"

"Take it and go out on a run in as straight a line as you can. When I stop hearing you, I'll call you."

"Cool." I left and went out the back door.

"Hold on a minute. You know how to tell how far you've gone?"  
"Generally, yeah."  
"Take a pedometer with you, and then we will have an idea exactly. Here, take mine." I took it and left. About half an hour later the phone rang. "I just lost you. What does the pedometer say?"

I took it off and took a look, "600 miles. WOW!"

"Ok, sounds like its part your powers, and maybe a connection. Come on home." I turned around and headed back. I was confused_. What sort of psychic connection? Maybe it was just my powers. Oh, wait, he could hear my thoughts. Maybe go back to where I turned around.._ The phone rang.

"Take however long you need. See if there's anything you remember about shielding yourself?"

"My dad couldn't shield, Aunt Alice couldn't shield, Jasper couldn't shield."

"Well, maybe sit where you are and try, or life is going to be difficult for both of us."

"Ok. See you in a while."

**Jake's POV**

Crap. First when I tried to go to sleep I couldn't, her smell was too intoxicating. Then when I was just getting past that the sound of her muttering epithets and talking about running away had me worried until she focused on Charlie. Then, when I asked her to keep her voice down, and heard her leave I realized that what I was hearing was not her voice, but her thoughts! What the hell was that all about? She had shown me her power, but that had been with a single touch! This appeared to be more a reversal of what Edward could do. I lay there tossing and turning, my guts turning inside out with the stress on the imprint bond the grounding, her anger, and her scent had put on it. Geez, why couldn't life be simple.

THEN I got to see her hunting trip. It simultaneously disgusted and fascinated me. Fascination at the lithe way she ran down an elk, and her neatness at draining the carcass. Disgust at her eagerness for blood. However, that was her nature, and at least she did eat human food too. God, what was this! Was it the pack mind? Was it her powers changing with age? Was it a combination of both? Maybe her powers were increasing with the imprint.

At that thought it occurred to me that we couldn't talk mind to mind. But then neither of us were in wolf form. That was when a fresh wave of guilt hit me. Here was a minor that I now had legal guardianship over, and not only had I imprinted on her, but because of that imprinting she was going to become a shape-shifter too! If Bella and Edward were still alive, I'd be dead! I lay there until the guilt, worry, and smell just drove me out of the room. When she came back in, I told her that she could have the room back. I let her think I was just easing up on her a bit, but honestly, I wouldn't be able to get any sleep in there, much as I loved her smell. She seemed just as freaked by whatever was going on, and eagerly took me up on my suggestion. Partly the reason I suggested it was so that I could have a better idea whether it was her power or the imprint.

When her thoughts stopped reaching me and I called I was shocked. 600 MILES! That was double the distance the pack ever managed. And in half an hour, that girl was fast, even for being half-vampire! While she sat and thought I phased. _"SAM!"_

"_No need to shout. What's up Jake?"_

"_How early on were the girlfriends able to hear your thoughts, or you hear theirs'?"_

"_Not until they shape-shifted. Why? What's going on?"  
_I ran the last few hours through my head.

"_That is weird. You can hear her, but she can't hear you?"  
"Yeah, and I can hear her at a distance of 600 miles!"  
"Whoa, that's double the distance of the pack!"  
"I know. Any ideas?"_

"_The only thing I can think of is what you already concluded. The combination of her powers and the imprinting is causing early thought sensing. I will say that there is an advantage."_

"_What's that?"  
"If she ever disappears again, you'll know it before she goes too far of her own will, and if, God forbid, she's taken against her will, you'll know it too."_

"_Wow. That's a great peace of mind maker thought! If she's ever taken against her will! One more worry for me! But who would take her?"_

"_A nasty boyfriend, whoever killed her family, another vampire?"_

"_Great. Now I have to worry about boyfriends!"  
"Well, you want her to have a normal life. Right? Bringing your guardian to prom will raise eyebrows. And she's pretty popular. Why shouldn't she have a boyfriend?"  
"UGH! Go away. I'm going to phase back. You gave me more worries, not less."_

"_At least you don't have to phase to hear her thoughts!"  
"I don't know if that makes things better or worse!"_

"_Hey, Jake, why can I talk to you this way, and not the other way? You're in wolf form right?"_

"_Nessie?" From both of us_

"_Yeah, who is Jake talking to?"_

"_It's Sam."_

"_Sam! I can hear you too?"_

"_Looks like it. Look Nessie, go home. I'll talk to you guys when you get there."_

"_OK."_

Knowing what Sam wanted I phased back to human. Half an hour later we were all seated around the kitchen table.

"Nessie, This is Sam Uley, he's the leader of the wolves, Sam, Nessie."

"Hi Nessie. Ok, there's some sort of connection between you and Jake. You heard most of."

"All of that conversation. What is "imprinting" and what did you mean by normal life?"  
Uh, oh. We had a problem here.

"What problem Jake?"

"Ok, Nessie, here it goes. Werewolves imprint on the woman, or man they are meant to be with for life. Quil has imprinted on your friend Claire for example."

"But she's only twelve!"  
"Yeah, he imprinted on her as a two year old."  
"EWWW!"  
"No, not that way. He's her protector, friend, now. When she's old enough things will change."

"And she, **I have no other choice?"  
**"No, but you guys won't want any other choice."

"We'll see about that!"  
"Look, I wanted you to have a "normal" life. I still do! Date (my stomach twisted at that), go to college, get a job. We'll talk after that."

"I will do all that, and if I find someone else?"

"Then you marry (I hurt at that idea) someone else."

"Well, thanks for letting me choose."

"You're welcome. Now, please, go take a long hike. I need to talk to Sam."

She left, slamming the door behind her. Half an hour later…

"You're in for some tough times Jake."

"I know, hopefully, she doesn't stay mad long. I hate having to ask her to go for a hike everytime I need to think though!"

"That works both ways man!"  
"I know."

"Bonfire tomorrow night, bring her, she should officially meet the pack."  
"OK. Have some rare steaks please."

"UGH!"

Well, well, well. Nessie has powers and then some. Please review!


End file.
